iMind Trick
by Subject87
Summary: Sam has a hidden ability, she can manipulate minds, and the closest thing she has to a conscience is Carly. She's determined to keep Carly to herself, which should be easy when you manipulate minds but can even she get in the way of Carly's new feelings for Freddie? Eventual Creddie and probably some Cam, other pairings TBA. Please Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sam Puckett and I'm not like everyone else, I've never been like everyone else really... I feel emotions like other people: anger, sadness, fear, etc. But I'm missing one key thing, one thing that makes me unlike anyone else: A conscience. I feel no guilt, no shame, for anything I do.

I suppose I should be locked up but the secret is I have met my conscience, and luckily for me I have complete control over her. You see my conscience is a brunette girl named Carly Shay. Oh, I almost forgot the most important fact about me, I can manipulate people's minds to think and do whatever I want. It's kind of like Galaxy Wars, not that I watch it, but none of that weak minded crap, I can manipulate anyone I want.

My phone goes off with a text message and I don't have to look at it to know it's Carly. **You ready for the Girls' Choice Dance?** I type a quick, vague, response and shut my phone. The only problem with having Carly Shay your best friend and acting conscience is she likes girly things, dances, dresses, all that stuff I can't really stand. I roll out of bed, the alarm clock says it's 7:00 A.M which means I'm going to be late for school, again, not that I care.

I decide to dress in a plaid t-shirt and blue jeans, I despise dresses and skirts and all those girly things so I keep to my blue jeans, and my favorite pair of sneakers before heading downstairs.

My mother, whom somehow managed to have twins that are complete opposites, is laid passed out on the couch as usual. I have often considered ending her life, putting her out of my misery, but Carly would say that is bad and I'm supposed to listen to her still... It would be so easy to simply snuff out that pathetic thing she calls an existence.

I walk into the kitchen, brushing a strand of my long blonde hair out of my eyes, and grab a piece of ham from the fridge. I honestly cannot explain my love for this meat, but it's delicious and I can't seem to stop eating it.

Finally I'm dressed, fed, and ready for school so I slip out the door, careful not to wake my mother. I don't necessarily hate school as I claim to, that's just a cover for my not giving a damn, but it bores me. I see no point in learning this unnecessary knowledge they drill into our skulls.

The walk to school is uneventful, as it is every day, I usually stop by the Shays' home and steal food but I wasn't really up for it today. I finally get to school and, as usual, it's loud and annoying and I have to resist the urge to punch someone.

_Punching people for no reason is wrong Sam_ Carly's voice rings in my head and for a moment I want to strangle her but I manage to bite that urge back, if I didn't have Carly I'd be in prison or worse. A feeling of gratitude washes over me that I've found Carly, who keeps me reigned in... Sometimes.

I may have someone to act as my consciousness but I am not above manipulating them for my own personal gain. I sometimes wonder if I qualify as a human, I even asked Carly that once.

_I walked into the Shay apartment and grabbed Carly, ignoring the look of shock on Freddie's face, and pulled her upstairs._

"_What's wrong Sam?" she asked concerned._

"_A-Am I human?" I ask, this question had been on my mind for so long and I needed to ask her._

"_Sam, what's going on?" The brunette girl asked._

"_You're supposed to be my conscious remember? I need you to tell me if I'm human."_

"_Of course you're human." Carly insisted._

_I glare at her, "I feel no guilt... I feel no shame, isn't that part of being human?"_

"_You are human." She insists, "You're just... Different."_

"_Flawed you mean." I say, sounding almost bitter._

"_You're fine Sam... As long as you have me you'll be fine."  
_

She was right too, which really irritated me. I don't know what I'd do without Carly, which introduces my next problem.

Freddie Benson, the bane of my existence, ever since I've met him he's been after Carly. Normally I wouldn't mind but I think she's actually starting to fall for the nub, something I cannot allow. You might think I'm being irrational but if she falls for the geek I risk losing her and then I'll be royally screwed.

A wave of irritation hit me at the thought of Benson, whom I merely tolerate because of Carly, and I ended up slamming my locker harder than I meant to.

"Woah Puckett, What got into you?"

I bite back a growl and resist the urge to slam his head into a nearby locker until he was left bleeding and broken. "Nothing Benson." I say.

Before he can reply Carly approaches and I almost sigh in relief "Hey cupcake." I say affectionately.

"What's going on?" She asked and I can tell she knows things were going to escalate.

"Nothing." I say quickly, perhaps a little too quickly because she looks at me knowingly.

"Hey Carls." He says and I want to pluck out his vocal cords so he won't sound so love struck.

"Hey Freddie." She replies, and I can hear it in her voice, she likes him and I'm in danger of losing her.

"Come on cupcake." I say suddenly, grabbing her hand, "We have... Something to do." Before she can protest I've pulled her around the corner and am leading her down the halls.

"What is going on?" She demanded, obviously looking worried.

Finally I stop and turn to look at her "You are not in love with Freddie Benson."

"What?" She asks, confused, before it starts to kick in "I am not in love with Freddie Benson.."

I grin, "Perfect, now let's get to class before we're late."

She nods and we hurry off for class.

The rest of the day goes slow but finally the last bell of the day rings and Carly runs off to get ready for her dance date tonight. "So Puckett." I hear from behind me, "Ask Gibby out yet?"

I roll my eyes; Carly insisted I ask Gibby out to be nice even though I can't stand him "I'm going to go over to his house soon." I'm hoping he'll be unprepared and say no, but I don't say that out loud.

He shakes his head, "You are such a procrastinator" he said.

I glare at him, "You say something?" I pause for a moment before continuing, "Besides, isn't your date Magic Malika?"

He shrugged, "So? Still better than you."

He is asking for it, he has to be, I clench my fist and pull back, waiting for the teacher to leave, before slugging him in the stomach "Remember, no one is better than Mama." I whisper in his ear.

He groans and falls to his knees and I feel better, so I decide to head home, get ready for the dance, and then head to Gibby's house.

It's dark before I head out, my Mother needing me to put some ointment on her feet and I'm trying to remember why I don't just bash her head in, and I get to Gibby's house with twenty minutes before the dance. I knock on the door and step back.

Gibby is the weird kid in school, so I wasn't surprised when he answered the door wearing some odd outfit with his hair slicked back. What I was surprised by was he turned me down.

"What?" I asked, feeling... Angry, who was he to turn me down?

"I'm not going." He said, "I've got... Other things to keep me busy."

"Like what?"

"Like me." Comes a voice behind Gibby. He moves aside and there is a beautiful girl standing beside him.

I feel my jaw drop and he laughs, "This is Tasha, Tasha this is Sam."

"Whatever." I grumble, "See ya."

Well, I don't have a date and I feel humiliated, no way in hell I'm going to that dance. I decide to skip the dance and head somewhere to get some pie, then I'll meet Carly and the nub at the Groovy Smoothy.

I head to Galini's, happy they're still open, and decide to indulge in pie while I wait. I'm half way through the pie I ordered when I realize everyone is probably at the Groovy Smoothy. I get a to go box and shove it in the purse I'm carrying, something Carly told me I should do for tonight, and head towards the Groovy Smoothy.

When I get there the sight before me makes my blood run cold, Carly and Freddie are dancing and Carly looks like she wants to kiss him... This isn't good, I can't allow this... The song isn't helping either, Meant for Me? Who writes this crap? I slink out the door, hoping they don't notice, my heart racing.

Tomorrow I have to fix this; I cannot allow her to fall for that idiot.

**Note: **This came about after iGet Banned aired and Sam manipulated T-Bo with the force or whatever that was supposed to be and my Beta and I, whom I thank for fixing this, discussed the basic idea for this story and I decided to write it. Anyway, I hope you like it and I hope you leave me reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

"He what?! Carly exclaimed.

"Franklin lost his Job."Freddie said, as if this were the worst news in the world.

I resist the urge to ask why I should care, instead I simply ask "Why?"

"Because of his appearance on iCarly for his daughter's birthday."

Carly looked guilty, so I figured I should try to do the same but I obviously wasn't doing a very good job as Freddie looked at me like I was from Mars. "You got a problem?" I asked, almost begging him to say something.

He shrugged, obviously thinking better of it, and turned around to head to class. I hate when he thinks he's so damn smart, I just wanna knock about twenty years off his life expectancy. I slam my locker shut, the metal door clanging against it's frame, "What's the matter Cupcake?" I ask.

She shrugged, "I feel bad." she said, brushing her brunette hair out of her eyes, "We got Franklin fired because he was on our show." She blinked for a moment, as if realizing who she was talking to, "That's a bad thing." She added.

I sigh, looks like I've got some work to do, "Alright alright... Let's try to get Franklin his Job back.

She smiles and walks off, leaving me to think of some way to use my abilities to fix this mess we got ourselves into. Why is it always me?

The first thing, obviously, I need to do is find the damn idiot who fired Franklin, and change his mind. Luckily for me he's supposed to be here later too talk to the two idiots that have taken over, Briggs and Howard, so I just have to be patient... Wait, I don't know how to be patient. Unfortunately before I can figure something out the warning bell rings and I have to run to class.

Class is torture, the new Dictator- I mean Principals are making us wear uniforms and I can see Freddie and Carly talking out their frustrations with each other, another problem because I don't want them getting any closer than they already are, I just want this whole thing to go away, is that so wrong?

Just as I think things can't get any worse we're assigned an essay on bag pipes (Which I find worse than the uniforms), due to Brigg's obsession with them, but I'll probably end up having Carly do that so I'm not really worried about it. After they finally let us go and I rush to my locker, not really feeling up to talking to anyone.

So of course Carly and her lapdog, and of course I mean the one and only Freddie Benson, come up to our usual meeting spot, and Carly gives me that 'we need to fix this' look that just makes me feel irritated, I can only work so fast even if she doesn't know my secret. "We need to figure out a way to get the administrator back over here and convince him to give Franklin his job back."

"Gorman will be here tomorrow." the third, and nerdiest, member of our trio says, and I look at him curiously, "I over heard Briggs talking with Howard." he explained.

My brunette best friend smiled sweetly at him and I bite back the urge, something I seem to be doing a lot lately, to take his head and see how many times I can slam it into the locker before he passes out..

"Sam?"

"Huh? What?" I ask, shaken out of my violent fantasy.

"Got an idea on how we can fix this?"

"Maybe, I'll let you know. Mama does have her ways." _Like manipulating minds to do what I want. _ Sometimes my ability is a curse, in times like these it's a blessing though , but most times it's a blessing in disguise. Sure the ability to manipulate minds is nice but even I, and I will never admit this, wish I had a friend that I couldn't manipulate into agreeing with me.

When I get really lonely I begin to even wonder if I'm human, I mean... No one else has my ability, so where did mine come from? I sigh and close my locker, "Let's go get some smoothies on Freddie."

The nub glares at me and I smirk, almost daring him to say something, and he sighs in defeat, "I'll pay for smoothies." Sometimes I don't even need to use my mind tricks, intimidation works just as well.

* * *

The Groovy Smoothie is as active as ever after school, being a popular hang out I'm not surprised, but I start to regret coming here as now all I can see is the two dark haired teens I hung out with dancing here after the girls choice dance. I normally get us a table, but I don't trust those two alone so I go up and order with them. Carly and I get a Blueberry blitz while the dork gets a Strawberry Splat (who ever said he had good taste?) and we get a table in the back.

Freddie and Carly engage in a conversation about homework and other things I have no interest in so I begin to tune them out and slurp at my smoothie, which is one of the best things man ever invented.

Finally Freddie's mom calls, and I'm thankful for her erratic behavior, and he excuses himself leaving just me and Carly. "So Carls, wanna hang out?"

"I wish." she said and shoots me a sympathetic smile, "But I've got a tone of homework, and so do you!"

"So?"

"So I care about my grades."

I sigh and nod, half tempted to just change her mind, "Fine go."

The next morning school is like a death camp, somber and no energy. The minute I walk in I can feel exhaustion hitting me which just helps make up my mind... We need Franklin back. Luckily for me the superintendent is here checking on stupid and stupider. I found him roaming the halls taking notes.

"Yo Gorman!" I shout. He turned around quickly, obviously surprised that anyone would dare talk to him like that " You will give Franklin his job back and fire those two idiots, they don't belong here."

His face goes blank for a moment and I wonder if I've over loaded his brain, but finally he mutterd "Must fire idiots, they don't belong here, and he walks off."

Sure enough twenty minutes later Franklin is back in charge and Howards and Briggs are fired and all seems well.

For a few months everything seems fine until we decide to team up with these two comedians: Fleck and Dave. I suppose I should start by introducing them; They're these comedians just a couple years younger than us (I think) who we decided to team up with for this award show thing.

Unfortunately they slowly cause a rift to form between me and Carly with Freddie stuck in the middle. I'm currently sitting at the groovy smoothy with Fleck (who seems like a pretty cool guy I have to admit) and glaring at Carly and Dave. I hate fighting with my best friend but I don't feel guilty (after all my conscience is sitting with the blonde kid over there muttering and glaring at me) but I.. miss her.

I don't miss people: I never missed Melanie when she left, I don't miss my mother when she goes on those trips of hers for god knows what, but I miss Carly... The one upside to not being friends with Carly right now is Freddie is no where to be seen , the dumb bastard is trying to be neutral.

* * *

Later that night we both had decided to use a window washer's platform for a part of the video and, much to my annoyance at having to do so, had asked Freddie to record.

"I go first, I was here first." My former friend says.

"No we're going first." I don't put any effort into the words, instead I just crawl out on the window washer's platform. We glare at each other a little more and then I accidentally hit the button to make it go down, and it breaks.. _Shit _Is the only thought that runs through my mind as Carly starts to slip and I grab her hand. I can't let her die I can't... Luckily for me, and her, I'm stronger than normal and I easily pull her up to the window so she can grab the ledge. Unfortunately for me that leaves me hanging on the edge of the platform. I try to jump but just end up causing the whole thing to shake more.

"Come on Sam..." I encourage myself and close my eyes before using my elbow to smash a window open and climb through it before the platform completely breaks. I take a deep breath as the adrenaline starts to disappear and all I hear is the sound of my heart pounding. Luckily for me the window was to an abandoned apartment, and I can probably 'convince' people that it broke by accident.

I join my friends upstairs and Carly hugs me, a gesture I happily return, and we promise never to fight. Then we decide, right there and then, to team up to make a movie and you know what? It wasn't all that bad.

Just when things were starting to look up, however, it all went back down hill..

* * *

**Note: **So here, after a long wait, is the next chapter of iMind Trick! Yes this is a short update but I think the next chapter will more than make up for it, Please read and review and if you really like it, subscribe to me? I don't own iCarly or anything related (as always).


End file.
